Talk:King Dedede
WikiDump! Max2 I can't believe it! someone fix this please. I'm really busy. SSBM Because of his intended appearence in Smash 64, I'd assume they at least thought of him for SSBM, but was his exclusion really for that reason??? User:Wiismartey/sig maybe more but that's all I've heard. When it said to not overuse the Kirby series, TWO freaking characters are not enough! The Mario characters had FIVE! FIVE! That is showng too much Mario! Tamagamer854 Me thinks Sakurai is too modest.....I shall return!Popstar WILL be mine! another reason he was'nt in is because he did'nt want to over represent his own series but he did put in 5 mario characters unfair 22:20, March 3, 2010 (UTC)im unregetered Me thinks Sakurai is very very Modest! Marx Wraith 13:47, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Dedede, NOT DeDeDe That's just an ameteur mistake, and I'm really glad I fixed it in time. - BattleFranky202 23:31, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Oops. Too late for me. DeDeDe Devious (talk) 00:30, January 23, 2014 (UTC)DeDeDe Devious Why is this protected? WhyWikiar 02:48, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :No idea. I'll unprotect it for you. -EmptyStar Tan chest? I don't think so. It's mentioned in the article that, in Brawl, Dedede has a shirt the same color as his chest... But is his chest even tan? The only thing that seems to support that is his Squeak squad artwork, which contradicts the sprite shown in-game. His chest was blue in dreamland 1, 2, and 3, Kirby 64, the Anime, all those weird spin-offs, and Brawl. The sprite often used to represent Dedede in recent games has the tan color all around him, unlike the Squeak Squad artwork, and Brawl seems to support that it's intended to be cloth. I'll change the article. Dedededede 01:02, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Does he really hate stars? I'm wondering a bit about Dedede's hatred against stars. It is true that he captures them in spinoffs like dream course and tilt'n tumble, but wouldn't it be possible that he just wanted the stars for himself? I haven't seen any scenes in the game that clearly shows him hating those stars. At least in the SNES version of Kirakira kizzu, or Kirby's Star Stacker, Dedede shot down Mr.star because he thought it was beautiful and wanted to have it. Or that's what I understood.-- 10:36, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Greed WOULDbe a believable motive for Dedede. Not to mention immaturity Doug Exeter 23:46, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :IP brings up a point here... Should I put King Dedede in the heroes section also, because he technically helped Kirby in Kirby 64, like Bowser helped Mario and others in Super Paper Mario and Mario and Luigi:Bowser's Inside Story.-- :Yes hi, i'm a person--StrawberryFlowermaster42 01:36, November 2, 2009 (UTC)StrawberryFlowermaster42 Yeah but remember he also tried to kill Mario TWICE in both of those games too and he didn't even KNOW untl the end of Maio and Luigi 3 that he was helping and BEING helped by the Mario bros unil the very end...and then he promptly battled and lost to them a third time while the credits played. Bowser may have been the powerhouse in that game but certainly could never have beaten Fawful and his crazy plans without the bros chilling in his stomach. XD Marx Wraith 23:43, March 2, 2010 (UTC) About him anime I have to adimt he was better in anime. --To make it simple call me Icy! Rock music is amesome! 02:25, June 17, 2010 (UTC) .....errr....OK. Marx Wraith 04:21, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Dedede and Tiff Honestly about that, King Dedede had never tried to kill Tiff before in the anime, but why did he try to crush her once in episode 8? And second of all Dedede never had a crush on her either. So he's teasing her instead. :Work on your grammar before editing an article.-- Dedede's species? Wasn't it once said that King Dedede was a penguin? I can't remember where I heard it, but I know I heard it. 22:18, October 24, 2010 (UTC) This is one of those things that pretty much go without saying. You can tell by looking. Doug Exeter 01:26, October 2, 2011 (UTC) One of the instruction manuals (might have been Dreamland 2 or 3, can't remember) state that he's a condor. -- 14:52, July 3, 2012 (UTC) king DEDEDE is a penguin isnt king ddd a penguin dylan vs saurkrauts 00:43, June 19, 2011 (UTC) King Dedede's Adventure Hey why doesnt dedede get a game called King Dedede's Adventure? It would be 2D WiiU game where Dedede, Bandana Dee, Sword Doo (the waddle doo from the anime), and Escargoon try to save dream land after all of its residents (including kirby and meta knight) are all put in bubbles(its the kirby series! Why would you not expect bubbles?) and can use attacks in them but can only be destroyed from the outside. So the group of four(Dedede helps because they are the only ones on dream land and must get the residents back) decide to stop the mayhem. Dedede is too much of a dimwit to save anything. Nor does he give two craps about anyone but himself. Doug Exeter 01:22, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Because all residents have been captured and has no one to boss around. And dedede helps kirby and other characters in the Kirby series and in the Smash Bros Series. Maybe he can have a sub-game, kind of like Meta Knightmare. Moonstar A glowing light in the shadows... 04:08, October 2, 2011 (UTC) IKiRe: King Dedede's Adventure A video game focused on King Dedede is not a bad idea.Though, I can't really see Escargoon being a playable character. I don't know why, but to me he doesn't seem like a character who would be playable. The plot would be something I've actually thought about for a while myself. Like, in Kirby Super Star in Meta Knight's Revenge, Meta Knight wants to conquer Dream Land. What would King Dedede say about that? The plot of King Dedede's Adventure could be where a greater evil force posesses Meta Knight and uses him to conquer Dream Land and captures Kirby completely off-guard somehow. With his kingdom threatened, King Dedede, who has ''done some heroic things before (Subspace Emissary), gathers his Waddle Dees and Doos and sets off to save the day. That's just my idea. But I think Nintendo really should consider something like that. Y U NO SIGN UR POSTS Can someone remove the Mario and DK comparison? It just doesn't make sense to me, and Wiinet fails at loading huge articles.-- Re: Re: King dedede's adventure Instead of Escargoon being playable a Playable Parasol Waddle dee would be playable (if escargoon were playable he would roll like in Kirby: Canvas Curse). Meta Knight should not be possesed though. Reason is it would be quite dissapointing that meta knight lost to a penguin. Plus im kinda sick of beating up meta knight. The Final boss would be Shadow dedede (Mirrorworld counterpart of dedede that escaped from the Mirror world to conquer Dream Land). ~~dinoboy411~~ King Dedede is a total loser in Super Smash Bros. Brawl! BUT in Kirby games he's a little better. References to other Nintendo characters Dedede isn't intentionally based off other Nintendo characters. Villains have to be bad guys; gluttony is frowned upon, greed is a bad trait, etc.. When you make a bad character, he/she often uses at least one of the themes shown in Dedede's character. Dedede is a king, and kings own castles/fortresses. Smaller characters are stereotyped as weak, so bosses are typically as large or larger than the hero; that gves them the illusion of strength even if they aren't strong. When was the last time you fought a large king in a video game and discovered that he was super weak (I'm not counting easy)? Kings have authority, and since they're often bosses, they're usually intended to be strong. Dedede was the final boss of ''Kirby's Dream Land. He downgraded to a regular boss for many appearances, but he's still a villain. Villains = bosses and/or final bosses. It's not like he'd downgrade to a regular enemy. Also, bumbling and humorous characters appear as playable characters sometimes; Dedede isn't truly evil, so it's not a stretch to make him help out in some games. Oh yes, and voice actors don't mean similarity. Aslan (Chronicles of Narnia) and Qui-Gon Jinn (Star Wars) are both played/voiced by Liam Neeson, but that doesn't make them notably similar. It's all about notability -- the characters must be intentionally the same or based on one another to stand as substantial trivia. Thank you. NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 22:21, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Black dedede Black dedede bleeds in the same fashion as dark meta knight. DeDeDe Devious (talk) 15:47, February 8, 2014 (UTC)DeDeDe Devious Dedede's Team King Dedede has a crew of miniature Dededes in Kirby Fighters Deluxe. We could do without one, but does anybody think they should get their own article? King's Dedede's possessions get their own articles (his limo, sub, and tank come to mind), so I feel that "King Dedede's Team" would work as a title. They clearly aren't afterthoughts because they appear in the credits and even get quotes in the VS screens. (Since I'm asking, one can assume I'm nominating myself for the page's creation.) NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 22:54, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :Fine by me. I'd call them Miniature Dededes, but the name is up to you. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''ZEEEEE!!]] 23:01, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Moveset Can we please get a moveset section for Dedede in Dededetour? I would do it, but I don't have the game. Digi the Kirby fan 17:43, July 11, 2016 (UTC) :It is basically Hammer, except he can shoot shockwaves at full health, charge to shoot a cutting projectile, his hammer flip and twirl have fire effects and his hammer spin has a wind effect to extinguish fires. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 18:33, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Possession in Mass Attack When does the smoke/flame show up in Mass Attack when he's defeated? I played both of his boss stages to try and see but I never saw it. I did see a gif where it happened though. Sorry about the wrong edit...Axolotl buddy (talk) 17:46, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Is it really spikes on his crown in 64? It looks much more like it's meant to be a tassle-like thing to me. Axolotl buddy (talk) 17:54, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Help Does anyone have a screenshot of the Miiverse post in which they talk about his Mask? Eficiente 11:21, 2017 :I don't have the exact post/picture, but you can probably find it here. Iqskirby (talk) 04:45, December 14, 2017 (UTC) :Wow. That's very useful, thanks. Eficiente 2:01, December 14, 2017